The Lost Soul
by acaciaspenser
Summary: Kagome disappears and Inuyasha finds her. She is badly hurt. Will she survive?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way. I assure you, you will receive nothing at all. I am just a poor pregnant woman so don't sue me. Just like everyone else, I write solely for fun. The Lost Soul by Acacia Spenser Prologue:  
The moonlight cascaded on the roof of the forest as the night wore on. There wasn't a cloud in sight and billions of stars could be seen in the midnight sky. Even though it was such a brilliant night, shadows could still be seen dancing across the forest below on the forest.  
A certain figure wandered throughout the forest blindly. It was a woman and she hardly made a sound. As if she couldn't control her legs properly, she staggered across mud puddles and dead patches of grass. A soft moan escaped her lips and one could easily tell she was in great pain. If one was to glance upon her frail figure, one could feel sympathy for this wretched soul.  
The moonlight fell upon her and her figure was revealed. Her frail body was covered in dirt and mud and she wore a white chemise that hardly covered her nakedness. Her hair was jet-black and her eyes seemed to possess no color. Her skin was pearl-colored and there seemed to be little life left in her. It was amazing that she was still alive at all.  
It wasn't clear where her destination was, but it was certain that she had been wandering for some time. Where she came from was also uncertain.  
As she passed a large oak tree, she placed her hand against it. "I must rest," she whispered. "But I must keep going."  
She took a small step and collapsed on the ground. Instantly, a large pool of blood surrounded her body and a small smile crept over her lips. As if she couldn't control it, she began to laugh uncontrollably. When she finally stopped, she whispered, "Ring around the rosies..." 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
Inuyasha stared at the water in the lake. It had been nearly a week since Kagome had left. {Flashback} I have to go home, Inuyasha, she had told him. I have a test in two days. Go then, he yelled at her. I don't need you here anyway. I can find the jewel shards all by myself. Kagome had just smiled at him and started walking towards the well. He had turned his back and walked in the opposite direction. {End Flashback} I can't wait any longer, Kagome, he thought bitterly. If you don't come back, what will I do? No one else can see the jewel shards. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. Damn tears. I refuse to let them fall. "Inuyasha, won't you please eat something?" Shippo asked him timidly. Inuyasha sighed. "Go away, Shippo. I'm not hungry." Shippo wailed in distress. "Kagome isn't coming back, is she?" "Do I look like a mind reader? The only person who knows that is Kagome." Inuyasha turned his head and began to stare at the vast countryside. "I hope she comes back. Dinner's ready if you want any," Shippo said sadly and left. Why does everyone care whether I eat or not? I just need to find Kagome. That's all. If I don't go look for her, who will? Inuyasha leapt off the tree he was perched on and headed for Kaede's hut. Sango was outside, sweeping the front of the hut. When she saw Inuyasha, she waved with a smile on her face. Inuyasha clenched his teeth and waved back. I wish she would stop that. Ever since Kagome...A tear threatened to fall and he closed his eyes. I refuse to cry. "Inuyasha," Sango said, "what is wrong?" "Sango, I can't wait here any longer. I have to go look for her." Sango nodded. "I understand. Please be careful..." "I can take care of myself. I'm just worried about Kagome." Miroku stepped outside at that moment and knew what Inuyasha was about to do. "You're going to go look for her, aren't you?" "I can't just sit here, knowing that she could be in danger." Miroku nodded. "Then go, Inuyasha." Inuyasha bid them both farewell and headed toward the well. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
Inuyasha could see the well and it didn't look like anyone had been by recently. Strange enough, he couldn't even smell Kagome's scent. 'It's like she's completely disappeared,' he thought.  
"Looking for something?"  
Inuyasha spun around. "Sesshomaru! What have you done with her?"  
"Why brother, whoever do you mean?" he feigned innocence.  
"You bastard," he growled. "Where is she?"  
"Your little human companion? I don't think I've seen her recently." Sesshomaru smiled. "But rest assured little brother, I haven't done anything to her. I have my own human companion. Why would I want yours?"  
Inuyasha frowned in disappointment. "I see." He began to walk off when Sesshomaru said, "If I see her, I'll give you a holler, dear brother of mine."  
'Damn liar,' Inuyasha screamed mentally. 'I will find you, Kagome. I don't care what anyone says or does.'  
Suddenly, he picked up a familiar scent. 'Kagome!' He raced toward the scent and stopped when he saw the bleeding body. Instinctively, he rushed forward and inspected the body. 'Oh my God,' he thought. 'She's still alive...who the hell could have done this to her? I've got to get her back to Kaede's hut.' Inuyasha picked up Kagome's body and put her on his back. Even though his kimono was red to begin with, he could see how the blood seeped into the fibers of his clothing. 'I hope she doesn't wake up before I get there,' he thought before taking off. With the hut just in view, Inuyasha went even faster. 'Kagome, please hang in there. Please don't die...' "Inuyasha!" Sango stepped out of the hut. She was about to wave when she saw the corpse on his back. 'He's totally soaked in blood. Is that Kagome?' Inuyasha carefully set down Kagome and took her in his arms. "Sango, don't just stand there. Get some towels and fresh water. She needs help! Sango, are you listening?" 'Oh my God, he really does care for her. And all this time, I thought he despised her...that was really wrong of me. I am such a horrible person. Forgive me...' "Sango," Inuyasha called and she was alerted to the present. "I need your help. Kagome will die if we don't help her!" Sango nodded and ran to get the necessary items needed to save Kagome. When she ran in the hut, she hurriedly handed the rags to Inuyasha. "Is she alive?" "Barely," said Miroku. "It seems something attacked her. Although we don't know what, she was severely wounded." Inuyasha sighed. 'I knew I would find you Kagome. I just didn't know that I would find you like this. If these were different circumstances, then maybe I would be happier.' "There isn't any color in her eyes," Inuyasha said. "And her skin is purely white, like a pearl." Sango looked around in horror. "I don't believe you two! You talk as if she is already dead! I am sure she will pull out of this. Just give her some time." Inuyasha looked as if he was the one who had been attacked. "You're right, Sango. She just needs some time." The door to the hut had opened and in walked Kaede and Shippo. "Kagome?" Shippo stared at her body in horror and dropped the firewood he had been carrying. Tears instantly began to fall from his eyes. "She's not dead, is she Inuyasha?" "No." Kaede set down her firewood and walked toward Kagome. "Aye, she's in bad condition. Where did ye find her?" "In the forest where she had pulled the arrow from my heart that Kikyo had..." Inuyasha trailed off. Kaede understood and asked no more. "Can you help her?" Shippo asked timidly. "Please Kaede, don't let Kagome die!" he wailed as he began to cry again. Sango knelt down next to the fox demon and gathered him in her arms. "Please don't cry. Kagome might never get better if we're completely sad. Think happy thoughts so she can heal faster, okay?" Shippo nodded and closed his eyes. "I know. Thank you, Sango," he whispered and fell asleep. "I think we should all get some sleep," Miroku said. "We can't take care of Kagome if we're exhausted, too." Inuyasha sighed. "As right as that may be, I won't sleep. It's my fault that she ended up like this. I won't rest until she's better." Sango, Kaede, and Miroku lay down to sleep, but the silver-haired youkai stayed watch for the entire night. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
'Kagome, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. How could I have let this happen to you? If only this never happened.' Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and closed his eyes. Her hand was cold but she was still alive. He could feel it. Her heart was beating barely fast enough for her to keep on breathing. 'I sure hope she makes it,' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'I will never be able to forgive myself if she doesn't.' "Inuyasha," Miroku said. "How is she doing?" "I'm not sure, Miroku." Inuyasha hung his head down in shame. Sango looked at him. "Will you get a grip? This wasn't your fault!" Inuyasha looked up at her. "I wish I could believe you, but I can't. If I hadn't been fighting with her, this would've never happened." Kagome stirred on her pallet. "Inu..." "Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. He was so happy that she was coming to that he didn't realize he was still holding her hand. "Please don't die..." Kagome's eyes opened slowly. She looked around and saw Inuyasha looking at her with great concern. 'What is he doing?' she thought. 'He's just sitting there and is he holding my hand? I would shake it off, but I can't move.' "Thank God you're okay, Kagome," he told her. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I thought I'd lost you forever," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome looked at him. "What happened?" she whispered. "That's what we'd like to know," Inuyasha said. "You were gone for four days, Kagome. And when you didn't come back, I went to look for you. I found you in the forest and you weren't moving. You've lost a lot of blood. Do you remember anything?" he asked as he gripped her hand tighter. Kagome shook her head. "No." Miroku shook his head quietly. "Whatever attacked you, Kagome, really messed you up and almost killed you. Maybe you'll remember something in the next few days," he volunteered. Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hand and stood up. "I am going to get some more firewood. I'll be back." Miroku stood up, too. "Do you need any help, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. The two left the hut and all was silenced. The crackle of the fire was all that could be heard throughout the small hut. "Where are Shippo and Kaede?" Sango looked at her. "They are gathering medicinal herbs to speed your recovery. Everyone's been pretty worried about you, you know, especially Inuyasha." Kagome didn't say anything. "He cares a lot about you, Kagome." Kagome blinked in confusion. "Who?" Sango laughed. "Are you that dumb? Inuyasha, of course." Kagome held her breath. "No," she said, releasing her breath. "He cares about Kikyo. And I'm not her." "You're mistaken, Kagome," Sango said. "Just forget about it, Sango." Kagome was getting irritated. Sango smiled. "I thought there wasn't anything going on between the two of you, but when this happened to you, I realized that I had been mistaken." Kagome lie still and just listened to Sango. "You're pretty lucky to have someone care about you as much as he does. I don't have anyone like that." "That's not true," Kagome whispered. "Miroku cares about you." Sango shook her head. "No, he cares about my beauty. He just wishes to have a woman bear his child. Inuyasha really cares about you, as a person." Kagome's eyes began to well up with tears. 'Why does she have to argue? I know Miroku loves her. He told me that one night, didn't he?' Sango began to hum a foreign tune that Kagome didn't recognize. Whatever it was, made Kagome want to sleep forever.  
  
"Lend me your dreams..." Sango sang.  
  
'She has such a beautiful singing voice,' Kagome thought. 'I think I'll just rest my eyes...' The very second she closed her eyes, the darkness engulfed her with sleep and Sango's voice singing merrily to Kagome. 


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way. I assure you, you will receive nothing at all. I am just a poor pregnant woman so don't sue me. Just like everyone else, I write solely for fun. The Lost Soul by Acacia Spenser Chapter Four  
It was dark and she couldn't see. She knew that she had to run for her life, though. She also knew that she was barefoot. Pain shot up through her body and she could feel the blood running down her legs.  
"Don't run from me," said a voice.  
"Who are you?" she screamed.  
The voice laughed. "You know me. I'm the one that will help you kill Inuyasha."  
"But I don't want him to die!"  
A bright light shone just up ahead. She saw a body lying in a crumpled heap on the forest ground.  
"Inuyasha!" she screamed and ran toward the body.  
"Stay away, human," growled the voice. "You cannot have him," it said.  
The ground beneath her began to collapse and she started to fall. Screaming for her life, she yelled, "Inuyasha, no!"  
"Kagome, wake up!" Inuyasha was shaking her out of her sleep.  
Kagome's eyes opened slowly. "You're okay."  
Inuyasha stared at her. "Of course I am. You must've been dreaming."  
Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist. "I'm glad you're okay."  
"What has gotten into you, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
She let go. "I just had a bad dream, that's all." Kagome looked up at the ceiling and refused to look at him anymore.  
Inuyasha sat still and watched her breathe. This has been really hard on her, considering what she's been through. I wish I could help her in some way.  
A piercing noise filled Inuyasha's ears with pain. Instinctively, he grabbed his ears and tried to shield them from the pain. Dammit, what is that awful noise?  
Kagome turned her head and saw Inuyasha holding his ears in pain. Struggling to sit up, she turned to face him. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"  
As sudden as the noise came, it suddenly stopped. What the hell was that? Inuyasha wondered.  
  
Sorry for the really short chapter. But it's getting better, right? I will be adding stuff to this chapter soon so keep checking. ~Acacia Spenser 


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way. I assure you, you will receive nothing at all. I am just a poor pregnant woman so don't sue me. Just like everyone else, I write solely for fun. The Lost Soul by Acacia Spenser Chapter Five  
Inuyasha stood up and glanced around the room. I must be going nuts, he thought.  
Kagome did her best to sit up and looked at Inuyasha. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Are you okay?"  
"I think so."  
"What happened?" she asked.  
Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know. There was this noise and..." he trailed off.  
The noise came back again and it was sharper than ever. Inuyasha collapsed to the floor as the darkness claimed him. * * *  
He was in a dark forest. Inuyasha couldn't see anything so he had to rely on his demonic instincts. Up ahead, he could sense a figure silhouetted in the darkness.  
"Who are you?" he called out.  
A soft moan came from the figure and he walked closer.  
"Who are you?" he repeated. "It's so dark..."  
He could sense the figure getting closer to him. "Inu...yasha..."  
Inuyasha knew he felt afraid, but he brushed it away instantly. Fear won't help me in this situation, he thought to himself.  
A dimmed light suddenly appeared and he saw the figure's face. "Kikyo..."  
Kikyo gave him a hard stare and pulled out her bow and arrow from what appeared to be nowhere. Then she pointed the tip of her arrow in Inuyasha's direction. "How dare you betray me? Die, Inuyasha."  
"No, Kikyo. Don't." Inuyasha looked at her and tried to figure out if she really was Kikyo or not. Why does this feel like déjà vu all over again, he wondered.  
She released the arrow and it flew swiftly, hitting him in the chest. The pain was great and searing, but Inuyasha couldn't feel anything. He was too shocked of getting hit with an arrow by Kikyo twice in one century.  
Inuyasha fell to the ground as his blood seeped out of his body. "I can't move," he whispered. "What did you do to me?" he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
Kikyo lifted her chin looked him straight in the eye. "I gave you what you deserved...for betraying me."  
Inuyasha looked at her in utter confusion as his vision began to blur. The forest began to spin and he struggled to keep a hold on reality.  
"You shall die here," Kikyo said as she collapsed to the ground in a heap. She, too, was wounded.  
Inuyasha could no longer stay awake. "I don't have a choice," he said to himself. The instant his eyes closed, he was asleep. * * *  
Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly. Was it all a dream? he thought to himself.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. She wrapped her arms around him and began to sob. "What happened? You passed out and that never—"  
"Kagome," he said just above a whisper.  
Kagome looked at him with silence. "Huh?"  
"You need to rest. You are not well yet." Inuyasha sadly looked at the ground.  
"Inuyasha," Kagome protested. "What about you? You should rest, too, you know. Just look at you."  
Inuyasha looked at her. "I am not the one who is injured."  
Kagome stared back. "You are hurt. There is blood coming from your chest."  
His eyes widened in horror as he realized that maybe it had not been just a dream after all.  
  
Thanks to everybody for the wonderful reviews! It makes me so happy that you guys like it so far. But my story is just beginning... 


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way. I assure you, you will receive nothing at all. I am just a poor pregnant woman so don't sue me. Just like everyone else, I write solely for fun. The Lost Soul by Acacia Spenser Chapter Six  
Kagome couldn't get her mind off of Inuyasha's wound. He had told her about the dream he had, but it didn't make any sense. Dreams don't hurt people, do they? she wondered. Even though he isn't completely human, his dreams shouldn't hurt him.  
"Kagome, we should change your bandages," Sango said.  
She nodded and Sango came forward with new bandages.  
  
"Are you okay, Kagome?" Sango asked.  
"Dreams shouldn't hurt people, should they?" Kagome almost whispered.  
"Are you talking about Inuyasha's?"  
"Yes."  
Sango sighed. "I know that this won't make sense, but everything that happens here isn't normal. If I were you, I wouldn't expect anything less."  
Kagome looked at her friend. "Of course, Sango. You're absolutely right."  
"There. All finished." Sango smiled at Kagome, but Kagome didn't feel her enthusiasm.  
With a half-smile, Kagome lied back down on her pallet. Oh Inuyasha, what's going on? * * *  
Inuyasha opened his eyes. Damn, it's been rough night, he thought. {Flashback}  
"You are so selfish, Inuyasha. You can't just protect me all the time," Kagome said. "What about you? I need you to be okay..."  
Inuyasha's ears perked up and he looked at her in confusion. "What are you trying to say, Kagome?"  
Anger welled up inside of Kagome as she snapped. Without her realizing it, she slapped him before she could stop herself. "Sorry," she whispered almost to herself.  
"I'm going for a walk," he said and shut the door behind him. {End flashback}  
Inuyasha shook his head in frustration. Why can't I stop thinking about her? He leaped off the tree that he was perched on and started walking.  
This is ridiculous, he thought. I am just going to forget about that.  
  
Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha looked around him but no one was there. "What the hell..."  
Help me...  
"Who are you? Where are you?"  
Behind you...  
"Dammit, whoever you are, I'm not in the mood for your games." Inuyasha was still trying to find the culprit.  
Sorry...but you must help me.  
"Sorry?" Inuyasha repeated. "Sorry for what?" He didn't have to wait long for his answer. Before he could react, the earth opened up and swallowed him whole.  
  
That is the end of chapter six. I know my chapters are short but I will make up for them. I promise. ~Acacia Spenser 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
Inuyasha woke up in the dark. He couldn't see, but he was aware that someone was with him. He tried to move, but found that he had been tied up.  
"You're awake."  
He tried to speak, but he had been gagged. Dammit, he thought, who the hell is this person?  
"Don't try to move; it's useless. I bet you are wondering who has captured you so. Isn't that right, Inuyasha?"  
That voice seems familiar, he thought. Could it be...?  
The voice seemed to move closer to him. "There's no escaping now, Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha blinked in the darkness. How can I possibly escape this time?  
"I don't think that you'll even live much longer, my boy. You have meddled in my affairs for the last time...haven't you got anything to say for yourself?"  
"Mmm...hmm!" Inuyasha screamed from under his gag.  
"Yes, I suppose that gag is keeping you from speaking." The person or thing moved closer and removed his gag.  
"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked the second the gag was removed.  
The voice laughed. "I am disappointed that you don't remember me, Inuyasha. I thought I was a better enemy than that."  
Inuyasha glared in the darkness. "Who the hell are you?" he repeated.  
"You aren't very clever, are you?" the voice asked. "This may be a little bright, but it would do you some good."  
A dim light came on and Inuyasha closed his eyes in reaction. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see Naraku standing in front of him, a wide smile on his face. * * *  
"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome muttered to herself. 'He's been gone for a while now. I wonder if he's okay.'  
"Kagome."  
"Miroku? Have you found him?" Kagome asked.  
Miroku shook his head. "Sorry." 


End file.
